


HardProof

by WAP_4OT7



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAP_4OT7/pseuds/WAP_4OT7
Summary: Fast forward 3 years, after secrets have been revealed, you and yoongi's relationship is how you imagined it and more. But things try to come in your way, with fans and press trying to have proof of one little person that you have been trying to protect.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Go put clothes on

Tiny feet sounded on the wooden floor, you were half asleep but knew the sound of your son's bare feet on the hardwood floor. "Mama..." his tiny voice sounded as he came up to the side of your bed. You feel yoongi roll over onto his back "what is it, Bub?" You ask feeling his tiny hand reach up to yours on the duvet. "Eomma up?" His voice was small, he sounded frightened like as if he had a bad dream.

Yoongi giggles slightly as he turns over to face you. "Bub... whats wrong?" yoongi asks his voice deep and husky from sleep. "Sweep wiff appa... eomma." he says as he climbs in the middle of you both and snuggles down in between and takes hold of both yours hands as he wraps them around him, so you were both cuddling him.

"You're so cheeky" Yoongi says giving his son a kiss on the nose. He looks at you and smiles "Appa! Eomma! sweep!" Yoonjae soon falls asleep in between you both. You smile at Yoongi and lace your hands together. "I think we need to try and get Bub into his own bed. I bet he made his way to hoseok's room to sleep since you told him no last night and Uncle Hobi always caves in." Yoongi giggles .

You soon wake up hearing laughter come up the hallway, you could easily tell that laugh anywhere. Seokjin and his booming laugh sounded through the house you knew instantly he had told one of his dad jokes.

You lay in bed giggling to yourself as you try to listen quietly to what he was saying also wondering where your son went who was snuggled between you and Yoongi. And soon smile remembering that one run episode where he had told his dad joke of dipsy and lala, you soon hear his laugh stop all of a sudden. "Uncle TaeTae and jimin will come soon" Jin says picking up Yoonjae and you could hear them shuffling into the kitchen.

Yoonjae wiggles his way out of Jin's arms and starts to take off his clothes, giggling "yoonjae! Stop taking you clothes off" Jin says laughing as he watches him throw all his clothes on the floor. Soon enough Taehyung runs in after Yoonjae and traps him in the corner in enough time to toss a blanket over him like a net and swaddle the child into the blanket. Jimin makes his way over to Taehyung and takes yoonjae from him to make his way back your bedroom. Taehyung follows jimin with the smile on his face growing wider . "Someone has been streaking again" taehyung says as he walks into yours and Yoongi's shared bedroom. "Please cloth your child." Jimin giggles as he rolls your son onto the bed revealing his handy work of freeing himself of all clothes.

Namjoon soon walks in the bedroom "who's streaking?" He askes. "Your nephew! again...." you say laughing into Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi shakes his head at his son. "And you wonder why he streaks all the time!" Yoongi laughs.

"Uncle Gukie!!" Yoonjae shouts seeing Jungkook arrive in the door wiping sleep from his eyes with a huge grin. "Well there's my little fella in all his glory!" Jungkook laughs. "And that's exactly where he gets it from!" you say pointing to Jungkook standing in the door in nothing but black boxer briefs.

Yoonjae wiggles out of Jimin's hold and runs toward Jungkook. You watch them both run off chasing each other into hallway. "How I did I wind up in a house full of men who wander around naked all the time?" You ask throwing yourself back into the pillows with your hands over your eyes. "Oh come on, babe, you know you like the show." Yoongi says. You roll over to move off the bed with the biggest smile and look up slowly to yoongi. "Yeah and it's free, so.." you say with raised brows and a big grin taking off out of the bedroom only to find that Jungkook had cornered Yoonjae. You push Jungkook out of the way and pick Yoonjae up.

"Go put a shirt on....geez" you say to Jungkook giving him a slight slap on the chest with an eyeroll and a giggle. "Come on, Noona. You like it. Don't lie." Jungkook jokes back. Jin can't help but laugh watching all of this go down.

"Eomma, Uncle Jinnie made a funny. Do I get a prize for laughing like you said even if it wasn't funny??" Yoonjae asks seeing Hoseok laughing behind his cup of coffee. "Hey Stob it" Jin shouts at Hoseok making Hoseok go back to making breakfast. "Yoonjae... Uncle Jinnie's always funny. What do you mean? A prize?" You say as you place your son down only for him to run off towards his bedroom. "Uncle jinnie made a funny. That wasn't that funny." he screams as he runs off toward Yoongi standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

You make your way over to Hoseok, who was still laughing at yoonjae. "He's going to have Jin wrapped around his finger but making that deal with Yoonjae is going to break your bank account." Hoseok says. "What?! Anything to keep this place happy!" You respond back to Hoseok with a wink.

"Go get ready. I'll take over and please put sensible clothing on him! He can't always be naked and tell Uncle TaeTae he can't always wear Gucci!" you say laughing as you take over in making breakfast. "You wonder why he's always naked?" Hoseok says nodding his head toward jungkook who was standing in the doorway with just his boxer briefs on. "No I don't. Koo's behind me... isn't he?" You tell Hoseok looking over to see Jungkook in the bare minimum.

"Koo... clothes! Now." you say looking in his direction. Hoseok laughs as he makes his way to the bedroom to get ready. 

\------------------


	2. The Park

You make your way to the park with the guys, watching Taehyung and Jimin play with Yoonjae swinging him between them as high as they stood tall. "Jesus Christ don't drop my child" you shout behind jimin and Tae. You hear yoongi giggle slightly and you at him with a slight glare. "Babe...he's fine." Yoongi says placing your fingers with his. You both carry on walking quietly chatting soon seeing Namjoon walk up to Jimin and try to take Yoonjae's hand from Jimin's.

"Yeah! no you don't bro I see what happens when things are in your hands." Yoongi says rushing toward Taehyung and Namjoon, saving his son. You look over at Yoongi with a look of relief , and your son holding Tae's hand. "Yeah dude...the sunglasses, the passport, countless AirPods? Recipe for disaster." You say coming up behind Namjoon. "Not on my watch, Joonbug" you say using his nickname you had for him and quickly hopping onto his back for a piggyback ride.

"So..... you'll let me carry you and not you son?!" Namjoon says a little sad. "Sure...I have great health insurance so if you break me... you can afford to fix me." You say with a giggle and holding on for dear life as he takes off in a trot. Yoongi lagging behind chuckling to himself at you and your antics.

You arrive at the park and you see it was almost empty, with just a young lady that looked to be in her 30's with a child pushing her on the swing. You see Yoonjae running toward the swings with Jungkook running after him. Jungkook sees that Yoonjae is having trouble getting on the swing so he helps him. "Is this your son.?" The young lady asks Jungkook. You watch them with a small smile seeing him all shy around the young woman. "Oh no...I'm his uncle Gukie. His parents are at the bench over there. They could use a break." Jungkook replies his voice slightly low enough for the young woman to hear him.

"Whats your name?" Jungkook asks as he pushes yoonjae on the swing. "My name is Sara" the young woman replies in awe of how amazing Jungkook is with his nephew. "Is she yours?" Jungkook's voice is nervous. "Yeah its just me and her" Sara replies smiling at him. "uncle Gukkie I go to Eomma?" he asks with his arms wiggling in the air. Jungkook giggles looking at Yoonjae taking him out of the swing. "I guess I better take this one back." Jungkook says not wanting to go and leave Sara. Jungkook lifts Yoonjae out of the swing but soon enough the little guy runs off with Sara's daughter in tow.

Jungkook watches as yoonjae runs towards Y/N.

"Who's this pretty little girl, yoonjae?" Y/N asks as you look at the little girl standing next to him. "I don't know Gukkie, he made friends wiff her mom" you smile at the little girl soon seeing Sara and Jungkook running toward you. "I am so sorry, Melody what have I told you about running off sweetie" Sara says as she straightens her daughters pink cardigan out. "Its okay. It's no problem at all. She's cute. " Y/N replies with a smile. "Its really no problem. She loves children" yoongi chimes in nudging you a bit.

Jungkook looks at Y/N with doe eyes Seeking your help in initiating a date as he sees Jimin coming to the side of him, and soon Jungkook stands behind him nervous. Y/N stands up and walks over to jungkook. "It's okay, koo. Why don't you ask her out for coffee even better another play date. Yoonjae seems to love her daughter." You whisper in his ear hugging his arm making him feel less nervous.

Jungkook watches you and yoongi step back for a little while, he looks at you both with doe eyes still seeking help. You smile at him and nod your head, letting him know that it was okay to ask Sara the question he had been wanting to ask since he had met her at the swings. "So I...um". Jungkook and Sara say at the same time. They both laugh. "You go first" they both say at the same time again, Jungkook bites his bottom lip. "So I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee sometime... maybe a play date for the kiddos." Jungkook asks Sara as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. Sara smiles wildly.

"I would love too. Im sorry....I don't know your name. I just know you as Uncle Gukkie. And I know that can't be your name." she says to Jungkook her cheeks flush red. Y/N giggles quietly picking up yoonjae. "Seems uncle Gukkie is getting himself a girlfriend" Y/N whispers in yoonjae's ear making your little one snicker.

Yoongi smiles proud that his brother had made a move on a young lady. "My name? Oh. It's Jeon Jungkook. But little man calls my uncle Gukkie and Y/N calls me Koo. The guys well...they call me any and everything but my name." he says smiling as he looks at the young woman fondly his sparkling eyes.

Later that afternoon you find Jungkook sitting on the sofa with his phone in his hand. "Who ya talking to, koo?" Y/N asks plopping down beside him resting your chin on his shoulder trying to read the texts.

"Sara. We're planning our coffee date for tomorrow. I said that Melody could stay here with you and Yoonjae so they could also have their little play date. I hope that's okay." jungkook replies his cheeks flush pink.

"Of course it's okay!" Squeezing his arm in excitement for him. You smile at how happy he looked, you remember the last time how he was hell bent in love with you but now you can see Koo was happy and finally let the last go and you were so happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leaving kudos I hope you enjoy this chapter. please read Secrets out to understand HardProof.


	3. Coffee and playdate

Sara's POV

I just finished putting Melody to bed when my phone buzzed in the back pocket of my jeans. Sliding it out, I make my way to the living room. I got the biggest, cheesiest grin on my face seeing Jungkook's name on the screen. I had met him not long ago in the park. He was so sweet and shy but what drew me in more was how nurturing and attentive he was with a child that wasn't his but simply his nephew. I open up the message with the same cheesiest smile still plastered to my face.

We exchanged numbers earlier with me saving him under the first given name I had learned for him. 

From: JungKook

Hey any plans for tomorrow?

Would you like to go grab a coffee?

I know a quite, tucked away cafe we could go to. 

I chew the bottom of my lip, wondering about what I could do with Melody to make this little date happen. She has been my main priority since her dad walked out on us a little over 2 years ago. I smile and reply back to jungkook. 

From Sara:

Nope no plans until now. What about Melody?

I felt butterflies as I sent the text back, my heart banging in my chest seeing the three little dots start to pop up on screen indicating that jungkook was already typing back. Soon enough my phones buzzes again.

From Jungkook:

Way ahead of you! I asked my Noona and hyung if she could hang out with my nephew. She's more than welcome to come and play, there's more than enough entertainment around here.

I giggle slightly. Jungkook really had thought all this out. He really did want to see me again. I start typing but as soon as I do I hear Melody screaming out for me. I put my phone in my back pocket and make my way to her bedroom right down the short hallway. Thankfully we don't have any neighbours. Sliding my phone out of my pocket and placing it in the nightstand, I lay down with Melody to calm her. She's been this way since her dad left us. She has a fear that everyone will leave her and never come back. I lie there holding her stoking her hair telling her everything's okay. But as I lie there with her, reassuring her I am also rather giddy about my little casual date with Jungkook tomorrow. I know when Melody wakes up in the morning she will love getting the news we are going to see her new little friend from the park and all of his uncles and his parents. Seeing them as a little... well, big family will be good for the both of us, I think to myself also drifting off to sleep.

Jungkook POV

I'm sitting waiting as patiently as I can for a reply from Sara after sending her the text asking for a date. Noona plopped down next to me hugging on my arm. She always knows how to relax and calm me when I'm feeling anxious. I also know that she's being nosy by the way she now has her chin propped on my shoulder with both us us watching and waiting for the 3 little dots to start. I was grateful for her. "Do you think she will reply?" I ask looking at Y/N. I see the three dots, telling me Sara was replying back but soon they had stopped with a sigh I put my phone on the sofa and hope that Sara replies.

"She's got a kid, koo. Don't take it too personal if she doesn't respond right away" Noona says to me reassuring me that everything was ok. I nod and stand from my seat, leaving my phone where it is. As I make my way to the kitchen I see Jimin and Taehyung arguing. I shake my head "Not this again." I say looking over at jimin and taehyung fighting over nothing else but..... food.

"Knock it off guys. Seriously." I say walking toward the fridge and getting a can of soda. Everyone freezes when I hear my phone ping from the living room, placing the soda on the counter I take off for my phone. Noona sitting there with a smile on her face because her nosy ass turned it over, I knew that Sara had texted me back.

From Sara:

Are you sure? We don't want to intrude.

I smile but press my lips together and look at Noona, my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I grab my phone, open the message and begin to reply. Noona was still looking at me matching my big cheesy smile as she giggles lightly and my thumbs go to work to respond. 

From Jungkook:

No! It's fine! Really they don't mind watching her plus she'll have fun with Yoonjae and the guys. She's safe here. My Noona could use another girl around here anyways. lol

I press send and walk back to the kitchen to get the soda I left putting my phone in my pocket. "Why are you smiling like that, bro?" Jimin asks as he comes beside me wrapping his arms around me. Just as I was about to answer my phone goes off again.

From Sara:

If you think so, then yes! Let's have coffee.

I take my phone and read the message. Biting my bottom lip I reply back to Sara. Jimin still at my side cooing and coddling me as I type.

From Jungkook:

Awesome! I'll send you the address.

See you soon cutie.

I press send and the smile doesn't my face. "See you soon cutie......." Jimin draws out to tease me. Taehyung looks up at me. "Who's the cutie? Me? The lady from the park? Noona?" Taehyung asks genuinely confused. None of them but Noona and Yoongi hyung knew about me wanting to ask Sara on a date. Next thing I knew Namjoon and Jin hyung are looking over my shoulder trying to see the text conversation Sara and I just had to confirm it was indeed just a coffee date.

I groan and give Jimin the look... the one he knows where I'm going to kick his ass for teasing me. "Its nothing! okay? We just going to have coffee nothing else." I say make my way out the kitchen back over to Noona who I know will defend me.

Later that night I lay in bed looking at the ceiling. Jimin was fast asleep in his bed. My mind on Sara. Does she even like coffee? Is she playful like Noona? Will she be able to hang with all of us... I mean there's 7 of us plus Noona and Yoonjae? Will her daughter like me? I think all these things as I try to drift off to sleep.


	4. Getting Ready

Sara POV

Standing in front of my floor length mirror looking over the outfit I finally decided on, I stand there wondering if it's any too casual for my date with Jungkook. I chew at my inner lip adjusting my top when a knock on my bedroom door fills the quietness. Melody doesn't knock so I knew it was one of two my brothers. I'm younger than the two and as soon as they got wind that I was going on a date, they got all up in my business like big brothers do. They do this type of thing to make sure Melody and I are protected, I can understand why they would. After the split up with my ex, it got rough. My older brothers, Jackson and Mark have always had my back. There was a time that Jackson was wanting to kill my ex for what he did to me, but he never did since I told him it wasn't worth it.

After breaking things off with my Melody's father, she and I moved in with my two brothers, and it's been us and the rest of the guys ever since. I say the rest of the guys... my two brothers are part of Kpop group known as GOT7 and I am the little sister of two brothers who are rappers of their group that are in real-life just soft babies that also live with their 5 other band mates where most days are pretty chaotic around here. They are lucky I love all seven of them.

"Are you decent?" The voice calls out, I roll my eyes in annoyance. With a sigh I shake my head, and look at myself one more time. I smile a little. "Why did even ask ... just come in like you always do" I shoot back. Jackson never knocks, he just barges in. "Sooooo who is he? how old is he? Do we know him? and where's he taking you?" Jackson couldn't wait to ask me as he plops down on my bed cupping his chin in his hand like he's ready for "girl talk" . Rolling my eyes, I turn away from my mirror.

"You know I can hold my own, right? I'm 32 and with a kid." I say. "I know.... but I just can't help it ever since HE......." Jackson stops mid sentence. He knows that "he" is a sensitive subject that I would rather not talk about.

I go to say something but my phone is whistling indicating that I have a text message. I pick up my phone and see a number I don't recognize. I chew my bottom lip looking to Jackson then back to my phone to open the text.

From Unknown

Hey! It's Jungkook's Noona. Would you like me to meet you outside when you arrive? I know it might be a lot but I can act as a buffer until they are all calmed down.

To Unknown

Hey! I would really appreciate that. Melody is quite shy around new people.

I press send and turn to look at myself again. I nod to myself. I'm wearing my favourite pair of black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and white crop top shirt with my leather jacket and knee high boots. My long black hair is in a messy bun and my make-up natural with a slight bit of red lipstick.

My phone buzzes again and look at the text

From Unknown

Sure thing! It's not often we have new people come to the house so they bombard you right through the doors.

I laugh to myself and save "Jungkook's Noona" in my phone also thankful she is there to help me out being a mom and all herself and also somewhat in the same living arrangement I am in, so she understands. I look at Jackson, raising my eyebrow. "Who was that?" he asks. I knew he was doing this to annoy me I shake my head and walk out my bedroom shouting "nobody!" Making my way to Melody's room I see Mark helping her get dressed in her pink dress and cardigan her long black hair in a hair band with pink big bow she looked so adorable. "Thanks Mark. I got it from here. Now Melody, What do we not do baby girl?" I ask kneeling down to straighten out her dress and smooth her sweater.

"I don't run off and I don't talk back, mama" she says wrapping her arms around my neck. I smile and kiss her cheek."Good girl, please listen to Yoonjae's mommy and daddy AND all of his uncles. If you are unsure of something just ask one of them. They will help, okay?" I say assuring her yoonjae's house is pretty similar to ours. She has always been a good girl and I know she would be today.

I pick Melody up to carry her on my hip and soon see Jaebeom about walk past me looking me up and down. "Where are you going looking like that?" He asks me raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes while shaking my head and laugh a little huff as I keep walking by. "Mama going to see a man today!" Melody chirps up keeping her arms tightly around my neck.

I make my way down stairs and grab my handbag and check that my phone is snug in my back pocket. Not before long I see Bambam and Jinyoung standing there looking at me with their arms across their chest. "Its just a date, guys. Geez. Knock it off. They wouldn't be scared of you two anyway" I chuckle as I put melody down and fix my jacket feeling butterflies pooling the my tummy as I just admitted out loud that this was in fact a date.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Bambam says as he kisses me on the cheek. "No kissing on the first date." Jinyoung says as I look them over seeing how protective they all are of me. "Who are you going on a date with anyway?" Yugyeom asks. All these questions coming at me made me feel even more nervous. "Got it! I got it! okay. Chill." I say shaking my head at them also thankful they are so concerned.

Soon Melody is bolting out the front door. I take off after her thanking her mentally. I catch up to her and get her in the car to make my way over to Jungkooks place.

—————————————————

I park the car outside the apartment and look at Melody in her car seat. "Now I want you to be a good girl for me." I say to her looking at her through the rear view mirror. She nods at the reminder. I get out and help melody out of her seat smoothing both of our outfits over and take a hold of her hand. I grab her bag and mine and click the lock shut. I turn around and see a young woman at the end of the pathway.

"Hey there pretty girls! Don't be nervous." Y/N says as I walk close to her. "Hi! Sara, Koo is waiting for you inside and miss Melody, Yoonjae is waiting to play with you inside as well!" Y/N, her smile warm and bright making me less nervous. "Thanks. Sorry if we are a little late. My older brothers were trying to help me get Melody ready and being nosy." We laugh as we walk to the front door of the apartment and Y/N flings the door open while yelling "can't y'all just act normal for once?" laughing the whole time she is yelling at them.

"This is our normal, Noona. You should know this" Someone I don't recognize giggles as they all start storming toward us. There's young blond haired man holding a little boy, I smile and realize that Yoonjae is being held by his father. I sort of see Jungkook hanging back with yoonjae's dad with a small nervous smile. I smile at him through the gathered crowd sending my nervousness through the roof.

I watch Y/N push past the gathered men and guide me toward Jungkook. "Will you guys just CHILL! Sara, will say hey to you all in a minute." Y/N tells them and soon they stop. They must know she's not one to play around. "Eomma...you should have known my uncles don't listen," I see jungkook and the blond haired man standing next to him laugh at yoonjae's realization. Yoonjae is cute I could see why melody was drawn to him.

"Yeah babe. You should have known the pep talk was a waste. Should have saved your breath, honey." as we walk closer to Jungkook I watch as the young blond haired man kisses Y/N on her forehead. It was cute I soon feel heat burning my cheeks. I pick Melody up on my hip to help shuffle through the surrounding men. I see someone come and try take melody but keep her tight against me. "Jimin! Tae! You can't just take her kid without asking! Melody will play soon. CHILL!" Y/N says. "Just back off for a second. Let Sara breathe. She has hyungs too and knows how to use them!" Y/N gives them all a warnning.

I giggle bringing my hand to cover my laugh. How similar our houses are puts me a little at ease. "It's okay. my uncles are like this with me." I laugh at melody when she mentions her uncles. "Hyungs? Just how many do you have?" I hear jungkook ask obviously nervous. I blush keeping hold of melody on my hip.

"two. Just two. But if you count their bandmates. I have seven'" I say my eyes look at Melody playing with the little boy who's still in his fathers arms they seemed to get along so well.

"Hmph. seven uncles. a lot of uncles just like yoonjae! She'll feel right at home here. I'm yoongi, yoonjae's dad and y/n's lover boy" the blonde haired man says as Y/N slaps his arm but instantly kisses his cheek as both of them giggle. They're cute. Constantly flirting with each other as we stand there going over introductions.

I see Jungkook smile at his hyung. "seven uncles? yeah... she's fine come here little one" a man with a small round face says trying to take melody from me. I look at Y/N and she nods. "That's Jimin, by the way. She'll be fine with him. Also here's Tae, Hobi, Joon, and Jin. Don't worry when I can't keep them in line... Jin can!" Y/N concludes the introductions. I look at Jungkook and he nods at me with a smile. I pass Melody to the man and he swirls her around and compliments her dress. She's fine. She'll be fine I tell myself in my head.

"Shall we get going? Melody will have fun with Yoonjae. Y/N is one of those crafty moms so she has all sorts of activities planned for them. She even gets all these guys involved too." Jungkook says holding out his hand. I see something on the back of his hand, a tattoo... several of them actually. Maybe he'll tell me about them later on.

I nod and smile at jungkook taking his offered hand. "Lets go. Have fun kids. Melody be mindful of what I told you. Be good. Love you sweet girl. " I say as we make our way to the door to leave hand in hand.

As soon as we get outside we both let out a sigh of relief and laugh "Sorry about that back there. I know it can be a little overwhelming." Jungkook says walking slowly still hand in hand off to our coffee date.


	5. The Date

Jungkook's POV

I keep a hold of Sara's hand in mine until we reach outside, my heart pounding in my chest. "I thought we could go to a small coffee house along Han River" I say to Sara as I watch her put her mask on.

She wore skinny tight jeans that hugged her figure perfectly, a white crop top and leather jacket with knee high boots. She looked stunning and I couldn't take my eyes off her. The way her ass would sway as she walked in those jeans.

"Sounds good to me." she says taking a hold of my hand. I guess the others had scared her little bit seeing the way she slightly clung to me.

We soon arrive at the small coffee shop, a modern little spot looking over the river. I thought it would be the perfect place. I remembered Yoongi-hyung took Y/N here and she told me how she liked it here just to have some little alone to time him.

I smile at the thought. It does look beautiful out here. I was proud choosing this place. I pull out her chair and watch as she sits down. "Thank you" she says her voice soft and sweet as she spoke, placing her black bag down on the table.

"I'm sorry for all of my brothers startling you like that back there. They can be a complete mess when we have people over" I explain not wanting Sara to think we are all nut jobs in the house.

She smiles sweetly at me and puts a stranded bit hair behind her ear. She looks incredible and she makes me feel something I've not felt in a long time, a warm feeling in my chest the kind I thought I had for Noona long ago.

"It's okay. I promise. It's a lot like home. Probably why my brothers never bring girls back. It's exactly the same." she says I furrow my eyebrows. Did she say brothers? I smile just as the waiter comes to our table.

"What can I get you both to drink?" She asks I look over at Sara who's still smiling at me. "I would like Macchiato, please." I say my eyes still on Sara. She's now twirling a strand of hair between her index finger and middle finger.

"Miss? What would like?" I hear the waiter ask and Sara smiles that sweet smile. "I'll have a Dalgona, please." Sara orders her coffee. The waiter soon leaves us and I put my whole attention back on Sara.

"So... you know all of my brothers names who are yours? Ya know, if I ever get to meet them." I say as our coffees are soon placed in front of us. I take a sip feeling the warmth of liquid in my mouth and the taste of the espresso on my tongue.

"You may already know some of them..." she says and my mind goes blank. Who could it be that I know? "Oh?" I say more curious than asking. "Mmhmm... they're in a band kind like you. I kind of noticed how your house was decorated....your brothers are bandmates, right?" She asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Uh huh. I'm the youngest." I say. I knew she could see the tattoo on my hand but right now I didn't really care because my attention was on Sara and her alone.

"Aww!!! So just like our Yuggy." the mention of Yuggy has me choking on my coffee and my eyes widen. Did she really say Yuggy or was I really dreaming that last part? "Yuggy?? As in yugyeom?" I respond just to make sure i wasn't hearing things. I see her smile fondly as she speaks about her brothers.

"Yep. He's our baby! Jackson and Mark are my real brothers though. The others are just a bonus" she says it proudly. It's been years since I last saw Yugyeom. "mmmhmmm.... my brothers are going to have a hayday with this when I tell them all of Got7 are YOUR brothers." I say with a smile. I would like to see Yugyeom again. Its been a while since I last saw him.

"Maybe... we should wait to tell them. Mind if I check on melody real quick.?" Sara asks which is really no problem at all. I know her child is her main priority. She takes her phone out of her back pocket and begins to type her text.

To Jungkook's Noona

Hey! Just wanting to check on Melody. I hope she's behaving herself.

She finishes her text and rather quickly she gets a reply and not one I think she was hoping for. Surely nothing is really wrong but I look at Sara her face growing more worried by the second, I scratch the back of my neck feeling nervous. "Is everything okay?" I ask I felt worried myself and wondered if something had happened to Melody. "It's Melody. Your noona said something about not finding them. I'm sorry. but I think I really need to get back to her." Sara says panic her voice.

I stand from seat and step toward her. I offer my hand out for her and instantly lock hands. It was something natural that came to us. "I'm sorry, Jungkook," I hear Sara say I squeeze her hand as look at her. "Let's get you back. I'm sure everything is okay and we will find melody, yeah?" I say reassuring her as we make our way back.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Y/N POV

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket of my jeans, letting me know I had a text. Pulling out my phone, I see a message from Sara asking how melody is doing I smile.

TO Sarah

"Hey! So ummmm.... we were playing hide and go seek and we can't seem to find Yoonjae and Melody. They are obviously winning. Don't worry though! There's 7 adults here... we know they are here somewhere."

I reply back sending the message and putting the phone in my pocket again. Scanning the living room again for where these little rascals have gone to. I'm looking under tables and behind curtains as Yoongi opens cabinets checking for the kids. "Nope. Not here" yoongi says with a sigh.

"Where on earth could those little rascals be?" I say following Yoongi who has started to make his way down the hallway to where his studio is. We press our ears to each door listening for their giggles or light chatter. Man. They are good at this hiding thing.

Once in front of Yoongi's studio, I press my ear to the door and hear 2 tiny voices giggling and shushing each other. I motion to yoongi to press in the code. Once the code is in, I pop the door open and Yoonjae lets out a "Shit!" And bolts right under my arm dragging melody behind him towards to living room. "You better run, little boy!" I shout as yoongi and I take off after him and Melody relieved to have found them.

Jungkook POV

We barge through front door, both of us breathless from running here. "Where is she? Is melody okay?" I hear Sara panicking scanning around the room. I soon look down on the floor and see Hoseok playing with Melody. She's laughing and giggling because she seems be caught and he's tickling her.

"It's all good now, Sara. She's fine. I'm so sorry about that! Yoonjae took her into his daddy's studio and it's soundproof and all we could barely hear them giggling on the other side of the door. Guess its time for Yoongi to change the passcode." Noona explains putting Sara at ease.

"Sara, would you and Melody like to stay for dinner? As a sorry for cutting your date short with koo and causing a bit of panic?" I hear noona ask, who has come to hug my arm just a little something she does when she's trying to apologize. I look down to my Noona who I know is very sorry and I gently squeeze Sara's hand again letting her know I was still here signalling it was okay.

"I want pizza!" I hear taehyung shout from the kitchen. I roll my eyes "he always wants pizza" I mumble. I hear Sara giggle at my mumbling.

"No! I want Ramen!" Jimin shouts back. I groan and look down at Noona she darts her head to look at Taehyung and Jimin. "Will you both shut up! We will get both!" Noona shouts shaking her head. I giggle. "Oh... Kook.... you know what offering ramen means?" Jimin says sweetly. I glare at him clenching my jaw.

"Jimin! Stop insinuating what staying for ramen means, ya freak!" Both Yoongi-hyung and Noona shout at the same time. Watching them make their way together, spinning as the meet. They shout "jinx!" kissing each other all while busting out laughing causing us all to laugh and helping Sara feel more at ease again. Sara will soon learn Noona not only has my back but hers too.


	6. Dinner Dinner In

"Sure. I'd love to stay for dinner" I say, as I look glancing between Jungkook and his Noona. He smiles widely at me and I giggle pressing my lips to his cheek. I watch Melody and Yoonjae play together. They really both had bonded so well in the few short hours that they had been together, it was nice to see.

I look over to Y/N and Yoongi glancing back and forth at each other, they were both grinning from ear to ear; after I had kissed Jungkook on the cheek. I turn to look at Jungkook and see him blushing. "Awww!!!!" I soon hear Y/n say. "Stop babe. You're embarrassing him." I hear yoongi say to Y/N. I giggle a little still looking to Jungkook, his cheeks flush with pink making me grin stupidly wider. "I can't help it, babe. He's baby" I hear Y/N say as she comes toward Jungkook and hugs him from behind.

I see Jungkook smiling, still making me grin even more. "Is he smiling? He better be" Y/N asks me squeezing him with all her might.

A few hours later, Hoseok was in the kitchen with Yoongi and Jin getting the dinner ready while the kids played and Jungkook and I sat on the sofa cuddled up just chatting. I see Y/N come in the living room and join us both on the sofa. "So.... what's it feel like to live with a bunch of guys, Sara?" I see Jungkook look at his Noona wide eyed, making me giggle slightly. "Oh! They are messy." I reply knowing that back home right now would look like a tornado ripped through our apartment.

"Girllll! YES! same!" I laugh at Y/N's response cuddling more into Jungkook placing my hand on his chest as I trace little patterns on his white t-shirt. Next thing I know, we hear Jin shouting from the kitchen. "Hey no we're NOT!!" I see Y/N look at me with a funny expression rolling her eyes. "I'll be right back to present my case." She says confident that they are indeed messy. Coming back rather quickly from what seemed to be Yoongi's studio, she comes in toting 6 empty coffee cups. "1-2-3-4-5-SIX!!! 6 empty cups and don't get me started on the ripped crumpled paper that didn't quite make it in the trash can!" Y/N shreaks! I giggle at her calling them all out. Its just like back home the guys are messy and its always me picking up after them. "Don't even get me started on the other studios! They better be glad I at least pick up their bedrooms daily! Just like my child! my messy men-children." Y/N continues and we both laugh.

"But Noona!! You took Yoongi-hyung all that coffee. You could have brought it back when he had finished." Jungkook chips in I smile placing another kiss on his cheek. "Oh you little!" Y/N murmurs as she throws a pillow at Jungkook. It was becoming a thing me kissing his cheek. I wanted more, I wanted to kiss him properly, but I knew he wouldn't want that. Not in front of his Noona or his brothers. I saw how hard he blushed before with the first peck on the cheek.

"Koo! I'm his girlfriend, damnit, not his maid." Y/N says and Jungkook laughs lacing our hands together, we were both more comfortable with each other than I expected but I liked it.

"Alright hounds! Dinners up." Jin shouts. Jimin's the first in there screaming "Ramen for me!" Him looking over to Jungkook and I as I sat there giggling at him.

"Ramen? But jimin you're alone..." I hear Y/N say to him. Glancing between Jimin and Jungkook I can't stop smiling at the interaction of Jimin and their Noona . "Oh... but I do have you though, Noona!" Jimin responds sweetly and light. I try my hardest not to giggle louder. And soon I hear yoongi shout back. "Ya! Watch it man. She's off limits, you know that!" I inwardly groan not wanting to move, I was comfy laying here with Jungkook.

"Ya'll look comfy. Why don't I bring your dinner here to the couch?" Y/N says getting up to head towards the kitchen. I smile at her thanking her. "Hey Noona! Pizza, please!" Jungkook tells his Noona and she nods. "Same for me, please." I say nuzzling back into jungkook feeling warm and cozy next to him.

" I'll get Melody and Yoonjae situated at the table. Then I'll grab yours, okay." Y/N says I smile.

I'm watching as Melody and Yoonjae start eating their dinner and I smile seeing Hoseok place Yoonjae's plate in front of him. I soon see Jin, Joon, Taehyung, and Jimin join Hoseok sitting with the kids eating their own dinner at the table, it made me feel warm inside knowing that they would actually sit with the kids while having their dinner.

Y/N returns with our pizza and Yoongi right behind her with his and her dinner to join us on the sofa.

"Now, we test their parenting skills" I hear yoongi joke looking over at the table where his son and Melody sat eating quietly.

"Babe stop. they are fine. Yoonjae has eaten with them his whole life. Plus Jin chops their pieces super tiny, we know how the man is about his food." Y/N says slurping up on the ramen she decided on nudging Yoongi to quit joking.

While we eat our dinner I hear melody talking to Hoseok. I lean a little on Jungkook to ease drop on the conversation.

"Yoonjae said a bad word" I hear melody saying to Hoseok I smile a little. "Oh yeah! What did he say?" Hoseok asks raising his brows to melody with the biggest smile on his face. "He said sh-" I hear melody start to say the word but quick enough I look over and hear Y/N.

"Hobi! no! The word he said? He got it from you anyway!" Y/N says my eyes widen. I soon see Yoonjae get down from the table and come toward us.

"But eomma! I was in daddy's studio." Yoonjae says. I look over at Jungkook cuddling closer to him still munching on his pizza.

"Yeah...We have rule in this house. Yoonjae is not allowed to swear or use bad words UNLESS he's in the studio while his dad is working." Jungkook says explaining the rule to me as Y/N and Yoongi nod and shrug their shoulders.

"They're cool parents like that!" Namjoon chimes in as he eats his dinner. "But Uncle Gukkie is the coolest." Yoonjae says smiling at me about to pounce on Jungkook. Before we know it, Yoonjae jumps into Jungkook's lap causing his pizza to flop on the front of my white shirt.

"Yoonjae!!! No! I'm so sorry, Sara. And you can't just single Koo out! You have five other uncles that are just as cool!" I watch as Y/N snatches Yoonjae off Koo's lap trying to help me get the pizza that had just fallen off my shirt back to the plate. I stand up from the sofa to trying figure out how to clean the mess of pizza from my white crop top.

"But he isn't wrong..." Jungkook says with a sweet smile handing me a napkin making me feel less embarrassed. "Let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure, she would like another female help her. Jin! Watch the kids, yeah? We'll be right back." I follow Y/N down the hallway into her shared bedroom of hers and Yoongi's.

I stand there trying to wipe off the bits of pizza as she searches for a T-shirt and finally finds one at the bottom of the stack. "This one should fit" she says handing me a black carhartt shirt. "Thank you. Are you sure you don't mind?" I say taking off my dirty shirt and putting the clean one back on. "I don't mind at all." Y/N says sweetly. "Someone else isn't going to mind either...." I hear her mumble under her breath but couldn't exactly make it out. Now she has left me here wondering whose shirt am I really wearing. The sly smile on her face makes me think the shirt isn't even hers to offer. "Come out whenever you're ready" Y/N chirps as she leaves the room.


	7. Movie Time

"Someone /else/ isn't going to mind either...." I hear her mumble under her breath but couldn't exactly make it out. Now she has left me here wondering whose shirt I am really wearing. The sly smile on her face makes me think the shirt isn't even hers to offer. "Come out whenever you're ready" Y/N chirps sweetly as she leaves the room.

I stand there for a while trying to figure our what Y/N was a saying. I toss off my dirty shirt and fluff the shirt given to me to put on.

Jungkooks POV

I see noona coming back out from the bedroom and sits down next yoongi again. "Is she okay?" I ask hoping that Sara wasn't upset about my pizza being dropped all over her. With a sigh I stand from my seat and make my way toward noona and Yoongi's shares bedroom. I knock on the door.

"Sara? are you okay?" I ask I open the door soon seeing Sara's bare back. "Shit! Sorry!" I say turning and squeezing my eyes shut until she is fully dressed. "You can look now" she says giggling. I turn around and open my eyes. "I'm so sorry about that,." I say hoping she wasn't too upset. 

"Its okay. Melody is the same, with food and mostly with her uncle Bambam. She also doesn't knock so you're good. " she says giggling slightly. i walk closer to Sara seeing a bit of pizza still on her. "You got bit sauce. just here." I say placing my thumb on the bottom of her lip. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. Edging closer to her, I press my lips against Sara's. I feel her kissing me back.

Her arms snake around my neck as I let my tongue slide along her bottom lip, she willing opens her mouth and I slide my tongue in, tasting her mouth was the best thing in the world. "Mmmm" I hear Sara moan and I feel my cock harden as I slide my hands down to her ass. 

I knew if we carried on I wouldn't be able to stop myself, I wanted to make sure that Sara wanted this just as much. I didn't want to test my luck I slowly pull away and look at her and smile. "We should get back out there. They will be wondering where we are." I whisper to Sara. We lace our fingers together and giggle a little still catching our breath from the kiss.

I see her nod and smile. "Thank you, Guk" she says I smile. "What for?" I ask wondering why she was saying thank you since I had done nothing. "For being respectful and patient with me." Sara says and she places her lips on mine one more time, before walking back out into the living room.

We get back and everyone is acting weird, I furrow my eyebrows wondering why. "You all good? " Noona asks Sara. I look over at Sara she smiles widely and nods her head. "I mean... who wouldn't be..." Noona mumbles under her breath smiling like a creep as yoongi keeps trying to put his hand over her mouth to stop her from saying what I think she witnessed between Sara and I.

"Is that Kook's shirt?" I soon hear taehyung blurt out. Sara looks down at the shirt and over to Noona. "I don't know, is it?" Sara asks and looks over at Noona. "Could be! But in my DEFENSE it was in my pile. You can ask her." Noona says I smirk a little knowing that mostly all of our clothes are in her pile. 

"MAGICALLY all of our clothes end up in Noona's pile!" I hear Taehyung say sarcastically and giggle because it's true. Keeping hold of Sara's hand I walk us both back to the sofa and get comfy again. I wrap my arm around her and she lays next to me, her head on my shoulder and one hand on chest. 

"So what are we doing now?" I ask my index finger twirling a strand of Saras hair around. "Well we know what you two..." I hear yoongi-hyung start saying something but he's soon stopped by Noona with her hand wrapped around his head pulling his ear close to her mouth. "Shut the fuck up." I hear Noona whisper to him through her teeth. "How about we watch a movie?" Noona says as she releases yoongi-hyung from her death grip with a smile. 

"Boss baby!" Jimin screams and soon I see Melody, Yoonjae and Jimin all jumping and cheering together. I shake my head and look at Sara as she giggles. "But you have watched that a million times....." Noona says I smile. To be honest I had lost count on how many times Jimin really has watched that movie and I hate to admit it is a cute movie.

"So it's still funny" I hear yoonjae say. "You don't watch it anyway.... you and yoongi-hyung use it as an excuse to sleep while the kid is distracted." taehyung snides. I look at Sara with a grin. I press my lips on her cheek becoming more comfortable with her out in front of the guys. "Tae, parenting is hard. We need the extra naps." Yoongi shoots back at Tae and pulls Noona down to snuggle into him as I see Noona moving Namjoon-Hyung to cover her legs.

"snacks!" Jin shouts and takes off to the kitchen returning with popcorn, candy, and fruit cups. "Uncle Jinnie, candy!" I watch as Yoonjae bounces up and down waiting for Jin-hyung to give him the movie-sized box of candy. "What about you, sweet girl?" Jin says to Melody. "She's a fruit kind of girl." I hear Sara tell Jin. Hobi takes a fruit cup and gives it to Melody. "Here ya go, Princess." 

"Looks like the guys are already smitten with her, Sara." Noona says laughing as Hobi picks up Melody and places her beside him on the oversized chair. "Melody, want to sit with mommy?" Sara asks with soft eyes smiling as Hoseok helps Melody with her fruit cup. "No mommy. I'm okay with Hobi! Hobi. Hobi. Hobi. That's fun to say. " I could sense Sara was a little surprised at her response but comfortable enough to let Melody remain with Hoseok.

"Uncle Gukkie, me sit wiff you and you's girlfriend." I couldn't believe what I just heard Yoonjae say but I can't deny him to sit with me either so I pull him up into my lap where he instantly lays his head on my chest causing Sara to move her hand that was just resting there. The kid had known what he had done and looks at Sara and says "My Gukkie" with a playful laugh. "Yoonjae! Share!" I hear Noona and Yoongi-hyung raise their voice at the same time all while my other brothers snicker over Yoonjae calling Sara my girlfriend.

"Everyone settled? Jimin, press play." I hear Namjoon say.

______

Half an hour later, everyone is falling asleep. I look down to see Sara and Yoonjae asleep on my chest. I kiss her head gently and rub Yoonjae's back. "She okay, Koo?" I hear Noona whisper. I nod and smile. "She's fallen asleep. As has your son." I whisper. "No I'm not. I'm just resting my eyes." I'm surprised to hear Sara mumble. I giggle stroking her cheek. "Hey sleepy head." I say smiling at how cute Sara was.

"We should get home. Melody is asleep and its getting late." Sara says as she blinks the sleep away from her eyes. I look over at Noona, "Why don't ya'll sleep here? The kids are asleep now. Yoongi will put them together just here on the couch. They'll be fine. You two can go back to koo's room" Noona says. "Who's going to koo's room?" I hear Joon-hyung pop up from his sleep and very disoriented. "Nobody Joonbug. Why don't you go off to your bed?" Noona convinces him that his bed is far more comfortable than her legs he's been sleeping on.

I help Yoongi-hyung get his son situated on the sofa and Hobi brings Melody over. I watched as they snuggled themselves together. I grab a blanket from the back of the sofa and put it over them.

"Okay. Let me text my brothers and let them know. But.... I don't have any overnight things" Sara says I smile. "That's okay. I'm sure Noona will let you borrow OURS or her clothes. Won't you, Noona?" I say giving Noona a slight smirk.

"Uh huh yeah. Yep. I'll put some clothes inside your door for her and if she doesn't mind Melody can wear some of Yoonjae's." Noona says pulling yoongi-hyung back to feet supporting him to drag him to their shared room. I watch as Noona and yoongi-hyung slowly trudge down the hall to their room and offer my hand to Sara to show her to my room.

My room is directly across the hall from Noona and Yoongi-hyung. With Sara following behind me, I open the door to let us in. "Koo! Tell Sara there's extra toothbrushes under the bathroom sink!" I hear Noona shout into the hall scaring me. "Babe. I think a toothbrush is the least of their worries at the moment." Sara and I listen on as hyung tries to convince her to leave us alone. "Thank you, Y/N." Sara says to pacify my nosy, coddling Noona. "Be safe..." "shhhh. Stop." "He's baby though." We listen on as Yoongi tries to shush my Noona. I'm not sure what he did to make her stop talking but I'm thankful to now be able to get Sara alone. Not as a mom, not as a friend but just her. Me and her alone in my room.


	8. Koo's Room

We walk into Jungkook's bedroom and swiftly I feel his arms wrap around me. His lips press against mine and I find myself kissing him back. I let a moan out as my fingers nails find their way to his his hair and scalp. We jump and freeze when a heavy sigh was blown out from Jimin, who was lying in his bed right next to Jungkook's. "Yeah.... No. I’ll go sleep with Noona and Yoongi-hyung.” Jimin says as he gets up lazily heading towards us still entangled at the door.

I stay in jungkook arms our lips pressed together. “Don’t mind me. Please continue.” Jimin says. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I bury my face in Jungkook's neck slightly embarrassed that we had a unexpected audience as we entered the room.

“Aww.... Jiminnie! Did they kick you out? C'mere. Scoot over babe. Make room for him.” We listen on as Jungkook's Noona convinces Yoongi to share their bed. I could hear yoongi huffing and puffing as I look up at Jungkook. My face still feeling red. We softly laugh as we hear Yoongi laughing “Oh alright Jiminnie BUT hands to yourself!” We listen and giggle with our foreheads touching as Yoongi lays down the bedroom rules.

I bite my lip keeping my eyes on Jungkook as he smiles back at me still leaning into each other. “I want to bite that lip of yours, baby” he whispers in my ear making me blush and I smile soon hearing Jimin talking again. 

“See? I do have you Noona. You thought I forgot what I said you at dinner, huh?” Jimin says.

Jungkook shifts at little from the door and my face begins to heat up with my heart pounding in my chest. I want him. He knows it. I soon feel his lips on mine again sucking and biting my bottom lip making me moan in pleasure. 

From the room across the hall we hear a thud, looking to Jungkook confused with my lips smiling against his. “No yoongi, stop he’s our squishy. He means no harm.” I hear Y/N whine with a hint of a giggle. I guess Yoongi had enough of Jimin trying to snuggle with y/n and him. Both, Jungkook and I are giggling against each others lips at the chaos going on in the room over. 

“Okay. Enough distractions.” Jungkook says and kicks the bedroom door shut. I feel his smile against my lips as he leads me toward the bed lying me down gently. 

The kiss deepens. I feel Jungkook's hands slide down the side of my body his other hand over my breast making me moan. 

I take the corner of Jungkook's shirt slowly lifting it off over his head, making sure my nails gently scrape his back. I hear him moan against my mouth making me turn him over onto his back. I look down at him with a slight smile, as I take my own top off and fling it on the floor. 

I lean down, releasing my hair causing it to fall over the right side of shoulder as I kiss Jungkook deeper, more passionately. Our moans muffled with our kiss. “Shh... Sara they might hear us.” Jungkook moans I smile against his lips. 

“Fuck it. Let them hear us.” Jungkook says unzipping my jeans and pulling them off. I help Jungkook out of his own seeing his cock spring free, making him moan at the release. I smile at him kissing him deeper.

I slowly kiss further down on to his chest, feeling his abs under my lips, his warm smooth skin making me tingle. My hands take his own holding them above his head as I look up at him with a small smirk. Shaking my head. “I'm in charge now, baby” I say continuing my trail of kisses down toward his happy trail and along the v line of his pelvic bone. 

“Hmmm.... baby....” I hear him moan. I smirk more. “Condom?” I ask. I watch him reach over to the drawer on the left pulling a single packet out. I watch him as he rips it open with his teeth and put it in place.

I slowly slide myself on top of his cock feeling him enter me as I stretch open for him, I stay still letting Jungkook get used to the feeling of me. 

Soon enough I feel Jungkook turning me over and I'm lying on my back looking up at him with his arm still under me. I feel him move, his thrust into me hard, I moan even louder. His lips crash down on mine. 

We both moan in unison rocking against each other the sound of skin and moans fills the quite room as we both ride out our orgasms. Jungkook moves faster harder, our moans growing louder. I feel my nails dig into his back as I grip him trying to bring him closer and deeper.

I fling my head back into the pillow. “Fuck. You feel so good, baby.” he moans fucking me harder and faster. I wrap my legs around his waist. “Don’t stop, koo.” I find myself begging. 

We both rock our hips against each other riding out that last orgasm, both moaning in unison filling the quiet room. 

“I’m going to cum.” JungkooK says as I smile up at him feeling myself about to cum as well. “I’m cumming, baby” he says. We release and let go cumming at the same time. “oh god. yes koo.” I moan feeling him thrust few more times before collapsing on top of me. 

Jungkook snuggles into me with his lips against my neck feeling a smile spread across his lips. Making me smile as well. Panting and trying to catch our breath.

“That was amazing, koo” I say sliding out from under Jungkook to get comfortable. I lay my head on his chest, my fingers start tracing the tattoos on his hand I furrow my eyebrows a little wondering what it means. 

“You felt so amazing, baby” Jungkook whispers peppering kisses on top of my hair and forehead.

Jungkook pulls the blankets up over us and we snuggle in closer soon falling asleep

——————————-

I wake up, smiling feeling Jungkook's arm around my waist. I gently place my hand in his lacing our fingers together for a moment. The feeling of him on me felt nice and comfortable. I couldn’t get enough of him. I watched him for a few seconds sleeping so peacefully. I slowly take his hand placing it beside him and step out of bed. I grab one his t-shirts and put it on. Quietly making my way out the bedroom to the kitchen for something to drink.

I walk over towards the couch to check on Melody. I smile seeing Yoonjae and Melody cuddled up with Hosesk. Walking over to the fridge I look for a bottle of water.

“So..... how was it? how’s koo?” I hear a voice startling me as I turn around seeing Y/N sitting there on a bar stool eating what seems to be an entire cheesecake. I laugh, thankful that it's only her. “grab a fork and spill it.” Y/N tells me as she motions toward the drawer where I would find one and grab the stool next to her. 

I sit down next to Y/N and smile. “So... How big is it?” She asks me I look at her all confused furrowing my eyebrows. She just laughs and continues to eat not even phased by the question she just asked. I could see her looking somewhere down the hall. “No. I'm not a pervert but the guy does walk around in his briefs all the time, so a girl can only wonder.” She says smirking raising and lowering her brows, her eyes never leaving the direction she was looking. About to open my mouth to answer, I soon see her eyes move as if someone was standing in the hallway.

I turn to where Y/N is looking and I see Jungkook standing there making his way over behind me with yoongi next him. Y\n gives a bite of cheesecake to Yoongi as she kisses the top of his head. And then there's Jungkook in his briefs like y/n had just mentioned. I bite my bottom lip. “See what I mean?” She says motioning her fork towards Jungkook. "I wanna bite.” I hear jungkook whine wrapping his arms around me. “Calm down lover boy. Let us leave the room first.” I soon hear Yoongi say I giggle. “Not her, hyung. The cake.” he says I lay my head back against his shoulder smiling.

“So answer my question.” Y/N says I look at her again smiling widely. “Don't. Sara, find her in the morning for some girl talk, or she will bug you to death until you answer her” Yoongi says to me. I watch as Y/N gives her fork to Jungkook, as she slips down off the stool sliding under Yoongi's arm as he ruffles her hair. “Finish this, koo. Y’all get some sleep.” She says rubbing Jungkook's arm as she leaves with Yoongi to go back to their room.

“Ya! Go to bed.” Hoseok says from the floor next to Melody. “Sorry Hobi we didn’t know you stayed out here with the kids.” We all say. I felt guilty for waking Hoseok up. 

“Lets take this back to bed. Sorry, Hobi-hyung” Jungkook says with smirk on his lips. I giggle pressing my lips against his. “Thank you... Hobi.” I say sweetly still feeling guilty for waking him up at such an hour. “Nah...its cool. Yoonjae would have wound up in my bed anyways.” he says with a soft smile and gets comfortable again.

Jungkook and I make our way back into his bedroom. “So, shall we carry on where we left off. ” he says wriggling his eyebrows and holding the cheese cake. "What kind of girl do you take me for? Let's finish that cake and get some sleep." I say to him with a wink. We get comfortable on the bed and finish the cheesecake. Jungkook eating nearly half of what was left all by himself. He places the empty pie tray on the bedside table and sits up near the top of the bed motioning me to come snuggle into his chest. We lean back onto the headboard and bunches of pillows. Jungkook kisses the top of my head and says "good night." I smile as his cheek rests on my head pressing my face further into his chest. Intertwining our hands, we drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter EIght is now up please enjoy and like and comment let me know your thoughts would mean a lot .


	9. Girl talk

Y/N POV

I knock on Jungkook’s bedroom door. “Hey-hey lovies! Y'all up?” I say through the door. “Is Melody ok?” I hear Sara ask through the closed door, I smile knowing she was taken good care of.

“I’m coming in.” I say swinging the door wide open.“You should be more concerned about Hobi. He’s been caught up in a game of tag since 6am.” I smile as walk in further to the room seeing Sara and Koo cuddled up to each other. 

“I wanna play!” Jungkook says. I toss him a shirt. “Go for it, big guy!” I say laughing. “Nuh uh. Noona, even little Yoon knows we play tag shirtless in this house...nothing to grab on to” Koo whines throwing the shirt back at me hitting my face.

“Yeah...but you might wanna check the situation on your lower half... because.... uh it looks like it can be snatched” I reply back circling my hand at my lower region eyeing Koo to look down at his as Sara laughs.

I watch Sara as she watches Koo gets up out of bed adjust his morning wood and soon he darts out of the room. We both hear Jin soon shouting. “I thought we said no running in the house” I shake my head and giggle. I toss Sara a pair of leggings I carried on with me to put on and we go to the kitchen and see Yoongi cooking breakfast. I walk up behind him and give him a back hug “Bacon me, babe.” I say placing my chin on his shoulder.

Yoongi feeds me the bacon not even looking up from the cooking food and I plant a kiss on the back of his neck and smile against it also smearing my now greasy lips there. “Ewww.... I’m all greasy now.” Yoongi whines and giggles. ”Yeah? so? Guess that means we need shower together now? So I can make sure we get it all off.” I ask smiling still pressed into his back. "What?! Y'all shower together?" Taehyung screams running through the side kitchen. “They're saving the environment. Saving water when they shower together." Namjoon chimes in also darting his way through the side kitchen as well. I back away from yoongi to only to have Hobi run into me and get tangled together for a minute when I see Melody hot on his trail to tag him.

“Melody stay on his tail, sweet girl. He’s a fast one.” I say giggling. Hobi runs to hide behind Sara and reaching round her for protection. “But I’m not playing!” Sara says laughing caught up in the chaos. I smile watching Jungkook run toward her and picks her up bridal style. “Well, now you are, babe.” Jungkook says making me giggle.

“Guess you gotta lose the shirt.” I overhear Jungkook say. “No! Koo, girls keep their shirts, sir!” I say shaking my head knowing that Sara wouldn’t want to be shirtless and her boobs on show for the men in this house to oogle at. 

“Nuh uh! You play too, Noona and you go without a shirt.” Jimin snaps back I give him small glare to say that he would be in trouble later. “Yeah... true but I do wear…” I start saying but soon get cut off hearing Taehyung. “Give her one of those sports bra thingies that you wear, Noona” Tae says holding up one of my sports bra. 

I look over and soon see Sara taking off and not long after Jungkook catches her again. Jungkook slings her on his back as little Yoonjae is running towards him. “Tag Uncle Gukkie! You're it!” yoonjae giggles running off as Jungkook attempts to chase him with Sara on his back. I watch Jungkook walk over to me with Sara still on his back. He places her gently on the seat next to me. 

“Baby, here sit with Noona. I got the kids while we play tag.” I hear Jungkook say to Sara and I smile seeing how he was with her made me smile bigger and feel super happy for him. 

“Here’s coffee, babe. Why don’t you two go out on the terrace and have some girl talk. We'll keep an eye on the kids.” Yoongi says to me and I smile at him surprised that he brought me coffee. “I’m the one who usually makes the coffee around here. Oh how the tables have turned. Kiss?” I say with a smirk and lean over the counter for a quick peck and take the mugs Yoongi made for us.

“Come on. Let’s go out here.” I say to Sara and she follows me out with her coffee in hand. We both take a seat and look out over at the view of the Han River. I let out a sigh as the door closes behind us and everything becomes quiet and peaceful.

“So.... I'm just gonna ask. How was it? I never got my answer last night.” I ask taking a sip of my coffee. Sara flushes bright red. “Oh come on. Don't be shy. I mean we all see how he flaunts his stuff shirtless through the house.” I say with a giggle. 

I look at sara and smile “A girl can only wonder, right? So spill it.” I say as she smiles behind her coffee mug. “He was...well, amazing.” sara says blushing. I knew she had a good time with Koo.

“Details, woman! I need details!” I say giving her a nudge to the arm. 

“Well, he’s romantic slow to start... but then, Koo is just well rough and I like a bit of rough and tumble.” she says. I smile knowing that’s how he would be. 

“That’s my boy!” I mumble. I see sara look over at me. “Huh?” She asks I shake my head. “There is one thing you should know about Koo though...” I say as I take a sip of my coffee hearing the kids screaming and laughing inside.

“Oh what’s that?” Sarah says looking behind her to see Melody and Yoonjae playing on the floor. 

“Well... a while ago... and when I say A WHILE AGO I mean before Yoonjae was born. Koo had a thing for me. He was so adamant to make me his. I was /his/ Noona and he didn't want to share. Little did he know... Yoongi and I had had this thing going on for quite some time and hid it from the guys until well... the pregnancy with Yoonjae. It was a phase he went through with me. I just wanted to let you know in case you got this weird vibe between him and I.” I say explaining everything to sara as she sipped on her coffee.

“I know he’s moved on from that now and he absolutely adores you, Sara. I can tell. His playfulness with you let's me know he's at ease and is comfortable. I know he adores Melody as well. Koo can sometimes be a big kid himself .” I say with a smile and sip my coffee and Sara nods and smiles sweetly. I can see why Jungkook is drawn to her. Sara is easy to talk to.

“Oh! I know! Why don’t you take Koo and the kids to the park since we ruined your date yesterday?” I say with a smile I look at sara as she returns a soft smile “Are you sure I don’t want be in the way of anything if you all have plans?” Sara says. I sensed she was nervous. 

“It’s totally okay! If you need me, I’m only a call away and Koo has all the guys numbers so sure!!” I say making sara smile and feel at ease. “Okay. Sure. But... I might need to run home to freshen up a bit before we go.” she says. I nod as we both sip our coffees. "Plus... you can test Koo's parenting skills. See how this will really work out, ya know?" I say slightly nudging her making her softly giggle. Our giggles muffle out by the sounds of birds chirping and the gentle breeze over the Han River sitting quietly as we finished our coffees. A moment of peaceful girl talk is what these 2 moms needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Updates are slow as I’m on vacation and won’t be back till firday


	10. Ten Minutes

I walk into the front door of my apartment, I go straight into my bathroom and shower to get freshened up. I smile thinking about last night with Jungkook. The way he was... so gentle to start but that little bit rough towards the end that he had with me sent a thrill all the way through my body.

I finish getting showered and walk into my bedroom. With only a towel wrapped around me I become startled and see Bambam laying on my bed. “Shit! Bambam, you scared me!” I shreak shaking my head at my brother. I go to my wardrobe and try to think what would be good to wear. 

“Soooooo.... why didn’t you come home last night, little miss?” Bambam asks. I let out a sigh and smile. I knew he was prying. “Welp. Melody's had so much fun with her new little friend and fell asleep early and her little friend's family was so inviting and welcoming I decided we should stay.” I say with a little laugh.

“You slept with him. Didn’t you?” Bambam says. I could see him smirking in the long mirror I was now standing in front of. 

“And... what if I did?” I replied as I brush my wet hair. “In his bed? Protection?” Bambam asks coming straight out with the one question. I turn round to look at him, seeing sprawled out on my bed hugging one of my pillows. “I have people like you and Melody to deal with so yes, Father Bambam.... protection.” I say. I see a shadow move in the corner of my eye. Mark is standing in the door way his eyes widen at the word "protection".

“Oh come on. I'm a big girl. You don't have to look at me like that.” I say and throw a pillow at Bambam. “Who is he? Do we know him? His Noona?” Bambam asks I smile. 

“Him? Maybe. His Noona you might have seen helping him backstage at an award show or something like that.” I say with smirk on my lips. I go and grab a pair of denim destroyed shorts and a black boxy t-shirt.

I walk back in front of my mirror to dress and Mark is standing right beside it leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest and one eye brow raised. “Did Bam ask you if you slept with "him"? And that we might know how Noona? So he's an idol too, right?” He says as he looks you over. I nod and smirk. They had always been protective of me and Melody. 

Once I finished my hair and I had gotten dressed, I make my way into Melody’s room and grab her some fresh clothes and pack some small accessories in her bag. “So... we obviously know the guy if we have seen his Noona?” Mark asks from the door of melody’s room. He and Bambam were following me trying to get any and all information I would allow. I smirk and look at him, “Maybe??” I say not wanting to tell them I was dating Jungkook just yet.

“Stop being so snarky and tell us!” Mark says. I giggle as I walk past him shaking my head. "You'll find out soon enough, brother.” I say patting his cheek gently as I walk out of Melody's room.

I walk down the stairs and grab my bag on the table. “I'll see you guys later. And hey, keep it clean in here. We might have company soon.” I say with a wink and dart out the door before they can ask anymore questions.

———————————

I make my way to the park and I see Jungkook with Melody and Yoonjae. My heart melts seeing how he is with the kids. “Faster Gukkie!” I hear Melody and Yoonjae shout as I watch him pushing them on the swings. I giggle. 

Melody spots me and tries wiggling out of her swing and I watch Jungkook help her out. She runs up towards me and she jumps into my arms. I smile picking her up and walk over to Jungkook. “Are you having fun with Gukkie?” I ask Melody seeing her hair all done and an outfit I knew wasn't hers and smile. She's wearing black joggers and a grey sports top. She had on a black bucket hat on and she looked just as adorable Jungkook. “Noona braided her hair for her. It's the only time she has gotten to do a little girls hair and the rest of us were clueless how to fix it. Then Melody saw a bucket hat and just put it on. It might be Hobi-hyung's but he doesn't mind. ” Jungkook says scratching the back of his neck. It's cute that he tried to get Melody ready for the day. I appreciated his effort.

I smile seeing that they are all wearing joggers and sweats wearing matching colors. I was impressed with how Jungkook had dressed Melody and Yoonjae. “I'm sorry. Yoonjae has really super dressy clothes and then sweats and lounge clothes was all I could find that would fit Melody.” Jungkook says his cheeks flush red. I smile looking at how cute they all looked. We all sort of matched in our black and grey.

“No. No. It's perfect. I'm sure she likes getting out of the dresses and super matchy outfits I'm always putting her in. Thank you, Koo.” I say smiling seeing him with his bucket hat on as well.

“Want to go get ice cream?” Jungkook asks as he looks at me with a smile linking our hands together. “Can we?? Please!!!!” Both Melody and Yoonjae say at the same time jumping up and down. I giggle as we start to make our way to the ice cream shop.

We walk into the ice cream shop and Yoonjae and Melody take Jungkook’s hands leading him to the table where they wanted to sit in a corner window in a circular booth. I smile and get two menus from the counter. I walk back to the table seeing Melody and Yoonjae playing Rock Paper Scissors. I giggle as I hand them the menu. “Okay! You can have anything on the list. Point to what you want.” I say. I look at Jungkook seeing him smiling probably noticing the mom in me come out. He reaches for my hand and links our together. I shoot a smile back at Jungkook. “Thank you.” I say feeling butterflies in the pit of my stomach pool. 

“For what?” he asks with a nervous giggle. “For getting Melody ready and being so great with her while I was away.” I say just as the waitress comes to take our orders. 

“Hi! What can I get y’all?” She asks looking at Jungkook. I roll my eyes, tightening my grip on his hand. He motions his head towards me to let me know I should go first. He's such a gentleman. The lady soon looks at me and smiles. “Hmm... I'll have 2 scoops of mint chocolate chip in a cup.” I tell the waitress. "Me too! Exactly the same for me too!" Jungkook chimes in. I giggle slightly getting a little shy. “Mama, can I have chocolate?” Melody asks. “Of course, you can, baby.” I say and look back at the waitress. "One scoop of chocolate in a cup for the little lady. Add colorful sprinkles, please."

“Yoonjae, what would you like, sweetheart?” I ask the tiny guy, who is spitting image of his dad. “The orange and banilla one. My mama and appa like that one too.” he says so sweetly talking about his mom and dad. "You got it! Dreamsicle for the little guy. One scoop in a cup. Add sprinkles to that too, please." I tell the waitress and she leaves to get our orders ready. 

"Just going to sugar them up? Aren't you?" Jungkook says with a giggle. I lean my head into his shoulder as we watch the kids carry on with the game they were playing before. 

My phone whistles letting me know I have a text message. I turn it over from where it was sitting on the table. Just as I'm doing that Jungkook's phone pings sounding of a text. He turns his over and we both go wide eyed looking at each other then both of us start scanning the area. 

Jackson to Sara:  
Jungkook of BTS? He's the guy you've been seeing!!!!!!! Head back to their house!! We will meet you there.   
(See attached screenshot: Jungkook of BTS spotted with twins and possible "secret wife". Are the children his?)

Yoongi to Jungkook:   
Noona is on her way to pick y'all up. Take the back exit. The photo will explain.   
(See attached screenshot: Jungkook of BTS spotted with twins and possible "secret wife". Are the children his?)

We look at each other in panic. Showing each our phones containing the same article. "Damn, the media moves fast. We have only been here for 10 minutes. I'm sorry Sara and kids but we have to go." I gather up my bag and Jungkook gets the children out of the booth and leads us up to the counter of the ice cream shop. "Excuse me. I need to pay really quick and can we get that to-go?" 

Jungkook pays for the ice cream and takes the carrier of ice cream to go. "You wouldn't happen to have a back exit, would you?" He asks the cashier. "Yes sir. Right this way." The cashier could sense the urgency to get out. I take a hold of the kids hands and we follow Jungkook and the cashier to the back exit to wait in an alley. 

"But I wanted my ice cream." Yoonjae pouts. Jungkook kneels down to his level and explains. "We will have ice cream but back at home. I need to protect you, okay? Your eomma is on her way. And I need to get you safely to your appa." I smile softly at how Jungkook handled the situation. Yoonjae still pouting says "okay." And I watch Jungkook pick up Yoonjae as he stands to his full height again. 

I look down at Melody who is still standing quietly unsure of what is happening and smile gently. "Come here, little lady." I say as I pick her up and put her on my hip. "Mama, what's happening?" Melody says slightly scared. "It's okay. You know how all your uncles are big celebrities and they have to be careful where they go and who they are with?" I say softly. Melody nods in response. "Well, it's the same for Gukkie and your friend is the child of another celebrity. So, they have to be careful where they go as well." I explain to my little girl who is being super understanding. Melody nods and hugs me around my neck snuggling her face into the place between my chin and chest. 

We stand there for a couple a minutes and soon enough Jungkook's Noona is tearing down the alley in our direction. Jungkook locks our pinkies together as his Noona stops the car. We hear the doors unlock. Jungkook slings the door open and hands his Noona the ice cream in the bag then puts Yoonjae in the third row seat. He looks over to me and motions for me to give Melody to him. "Come here, sweet girl. Hop in the backseat with Yoonjae." Next, Jungkook motions at me to get in. He takes my hand and I take a seat in the bucket seat behind the passenger seat. Jungkook takes the seat behind his Noona. 

"Seatbelts everyone! We gotta move fast." I hear y/n shout over the car. I watch Jungkook lean forward and throw his arms around his Noona. "I'm sorry, Noona." Jungkook says low and almost inaudible. I watch as y/n brings her hands up to Jungkook's arms and leans her head back to his shoulder. "It's fine, koo. No one is mad. Not me. Not Yoongi-hyung. And I'm sure Sara isn't upset with you either. It's just the fucking media!" I watch Jungkook as he removes his arms from around her and ruffles her hair. I smile as she tries to smooth her hair and puts her sunglasses back on. I look over to Jungkook who looks nervous so I reach for his hand. "Let's go. We have extra company at the house. Papa Bang. And......... all of Sara's brothers." I hear y/n shout. 

I look up at y/n as she mentioned my brothers. "My brothers??" I say to y/n. "Yep. All seven of them. We need to get this article taken down so we need all the help we can get." Y/n shouts back at me. "Jackson. Mark. Yugyeom...." y/n starts to rattle off my brothers names and is soon interrupted by a shouting Melody. "UNCLE YUGGY!!!!!!" Melody shouts. 

I turn back back and look at her and Yoonjae just as content as can be and excited more people will be back at the house. I smile at the thought that they are just as content not knowing the serious of the situation. I turn back around and Jungkook laces his hand with mine. "I haven't seen Yugyeom in a while. Wish the circumstances where different but it will be nice to see him and the others." Jungkook says to me softly. 

In no time at all, Jungkook's Noona is slinging the black SUV in a parking spot in the parking garage causing the tires to squeak. "Sorry! Let's go! Seatbelts off! Koo, grab the kids." I hear y/n apologize for the sudden hault and shouting demands to get us all up to the house.


	11. Introductios

Squeaking the wheels to an abrupt halt in the parking spot, I look around to make sure nobody besides us was in garage situated under the apartment complex. “Koo, help Melody and Yoonjae out their car seats. Can you, buddy?” I say to him trying to choose my words wisely so he doesn't think any of us are upset with him. Getting myself out of the car, I walk back to Jungkook's side of the car and he passes Yoonjae to me and I put him on my hip even though I know he wants to walk himself and press the elevator button but we need to hurry. I watch as Jungkook walks over to Sara's side and opens her door where Melody has already climbed over the seat for her mother to hold her. Jungkook takes Sara's hand and pulls her and Melody close to him to use his body as a cover in case anyone could be lurking in our gated private parking garage. Meeting at the back of the car, we start to make our way to the elevator. I see him kiss Sara’s head as we are walking and I am set as ease knowing he's going to be a great protector for them one day if they choose that route.

As we wait for the elevator, Yoonjae starts wiggling wanting to get down and starts to panic in my arms. “Eomma! Why won't you let me down?? I can walk.” Yoonjae cries his voice echoing around the empty parking garage. “Sh. Sh. Shhh baby.... we need to get to appa, okay? Let me hold you for a little while longer.” I say calmly not wanting him to really know the situation at hand. I look over to Melody, who is as calm as can be, and smile at her. "JaeJae, just let your eomma hold you." Melody says in a soft voice helping calm him. Yoonjae nods and buries his face in the crook of my neck. “You guys okay?” I ask Jungkook and Sara making sure everyone just remained relaxed and calm. I knew Sara was a little frightened but she was keeping herself together for melody and Jungkook. She was stronger than I thought. Soon enough the elevator doors open and we see Jin standing there holding the doors open.

We all get in the elevator and I press the button for the floor that would take us to our apartment. I watch as jungkook stands in the right hand corner of the elevator holding onto Sara and Melody with his arm resting comfortably around her waist. “Everyone is waiting, ya know? All your brothers are there too.” Jin says as he looks over at Sara with a small smile. 

As we arrive at the apartment, Jin opens the door and I watch Jungkook as he walks inside still with his head down making his way to Yoongi. “I’m so sorry, hyung. I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” I hear him say low and apologetically. I knew Yoongi was more worried about his son than Jungkook's apology at the moment. Yoongi needed to get his hands on his only son. “Where is he?” Yoongi asks blowing past Jungkook to get to me, who is holding our son. 

Before I can even stop walking, Yoongi is throwing his arms around me and our son peppering his little face with tiny kisses. “Babe, babe! We are fine. Yoonjae is fine. Covered in daddy kisses now but fine nonetheless. What about me? ” I say slightly giggling and pouting me lips. Feeling Yoongi’s arms tighten around me even more and plants a kiss on my pouty lips. “Babe! I can’t breath” I say between giggles and kisses. Yoongi soon lets go of me and Yoonjae.

As soon as Yoongi lets go, I look over at Sara who is still holding Melody and notice that she is holding on to Jungkooks arm. I smile at how cute they are. Then noticing there are 7 more pairs of eyes on me, I walk further into the living area. 

“Oh! um hi…I’m-” I start to say but soon cut off by a taller dark haired man unsure of his name but know he's one of Sara's brothers. “His noona.” He says pointing to Jungkook while looking at jungkook. I look between him and Jungkook and reply "uh...yeah, I guess."

Melody starts to get antsy wiggles from Sara’s arms and gets down running toward another y'all but lanky man. “UNCLE YUGGY! MY FAVORITE” she screams as I watch as her get picked up by him and spun around. I laugh and look at Sara who is also laughing.

“What is it with our kids thinking the youngest uncle is the coolest and favorite” I ask giggling.

“Because it’s true” both jungkook and Yugyeom say at the same time. "Man, it's been a while." Jungkook says to the man with a big smile more like himself. I watch as I see Sara still holding onto Jungkook’s arm. "Hi. I'm Yugyeom." He says as he reaches to shake my hand with his free hand still holding Melody. Still holding onto Jungkook's arm, I watch her press her lips into the side of his arm letting him know she wouldn't leave him alone with everything that was going on. “Okay. Okay. That’s enough. Gross.” I hear someone say coming up the couch and softly swatting at Sara to back off of Jungkook. Coming to stand by her side, the slender, long faced man puts his hand out to me and says "Mark. Her biological brother. Also Jackson, there with the muscles.... her biological brother too." I smile at him and nod.

I feel Yoongi taking Yoonjae from me guessing I was getting tired of holding him and takes our son further into the living room in front of the other men in our house. "Dude. Look at him. He's fine. Let him play with Melody. You have never acted like this with him before." I hear hoseok say and I smile. Yoongi just stands there holding his son gazing at him. "So.... this is your kid?" one of Sara's other brothers ask as he looks at me and yoongi. I smile and nod. 

I make my way to Yoongi's side to the rest of our guys and rest of the Sara's brothers making themselves at home on the couches. "Hi. I'm Y/N. Noona works though. So you can call me Noona like the others" I say with a smile.

As soon as I reach the last of Sara's brother going over introductions, Jaebeom looks at Yoongi a little confused. "But man, we've all seen her with y’all backstage . How did you all play this off? Not to mention hiding a kid this whole time?" He asks shocked at how well we had hidden Yoonjae. I smile and giggle slightly. 

I see Yoongi shrug and say, "she takes care of herself. She's made it easy to hide not just her but Yoonjae as well" Yoongi says with a slight smirk. They all look at Yoonjae who was playing on the floor with Melody. "He looks just like you, Yoongi!" they say all together. "Tell me about it! I only carried that boy for nine months and nothing from me! Spitting image of his daddy!" 

"Appa! Eomma! He's appa!" Yoonjae shouts. I laugh shaking my head. "Yeah yeah whatever" I say.

I watch as Jimin, Taehyung, and Bambam all get on the floor with the kids.“Who dressed these kids?” Jimin asks smugly. “Koo did!!! Leave him alone! He did a great job! They both match and look so cute.” I say. “Oh no! This won’t do,” I hear Bambam say. “This simply won’t do” Taehyung says. I shake my head. “Mini Yoongi show me your closet. Its fashion show time!!” Bambam says .

The front door soon opens and Bang Si-hyuk walks in. I watched Yoonjae pop up from the floor and run towards him. “PAPA BANG!!” He shouts making us all giggle as this big company owner turns into the biggest teddy bear for this kid. "There's my boy!" Bang says walking further into the living area tossing Yoonjae up and catching him and holding him for a bit on his hip. "How's our boy?" Bang asks and he slightly tickles Yoonjae. "Good. Papa. Stop tickling me." Yoonjae says between giggles. "Who's your pretty little friend?" Bang asks yoonjae. "Melody. Wanna play with us?" Yoonjae says with huge puppy dog eyes. Bang laughs,"I wish I could but I need to talk to you appa and Uncle Joonie, okay? I'll play later. Promise."

Trying to get the plan in motion to get the article taken down, I ask “Who's hungry?" Everyone shouts “ME!” Taken back by the unanimous vote and shout “Whoa okay.” I see Jin and Jinyoung stand up at the sane time as if they knew I was going to ask for their help. “Jin, why don’t you and Jinyoung order dinner for us all. I'm sure Tae, Jimin and Bambam will be fine with the kids” I say looking at them both. 

“Ummm…sure.” Jinyoung says as he looks at Sara. “She's not as bossy as she sounds." Joon chimes in looking between Sara and Jinyoung. Sara nods in agreement to Namjoon. “Yeah. Whatever. She’s the boss of this house. Right, Yoonjae?” Taehyung jokes as he playful tickles Yoonjae who has made it back down to the living room floor.

“Koo-baby..you?” I soon stop talking looking around the room for him, but he’s no where to be seen. “Wait. Where did he go?” I ask as I look at Jin. “Maybe they went to his bedroom. They can’t keep their hands off each other.” Jin says. I soon throw my hands over Jin’s mouth to shut him up. Jackson looks at him with his mouth wide open.

“B-but Jackson, he won’t do anything Sara won’t want him to do. He’s a good dude. She’s a good girl. I like having her around” I say reassuring Jackson that Jungkook was in fact good for Sara. “Not only that but he's so good with her daughter too. Melody is comfortable here. Yoonjae likes having another kid around.” I say seeing Jackson relax more.  
  
Looking around the apartment, I felt everyone was given a simple task or left to hang out as the please. I watched Yoongi, Namjoon, Bang, Mark, & Jackson go into Yoongi's studio to discuss the article being taken down.

Noticing Sara still standing in the living room watching the kids, I walk over to her and lean in just a tad. "Can you go check on koo? I'm sure he feels this is his fault." I ask her. Sara nods and begins to turn away. As she is about to walk off, I grab her arm to get her attention. "Can you give him one of these for me?" I ask as I pull her in for a hug. "I'm glad you're here. It's nice having another girl around. Now go check on him and squeeze him tight for me." I giggle as I slap her butt as she walks off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Eeveryone I am so sorry this has taken me a long time to update, and post. I had a bit of a writers block but I am now back and will be posting more now please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Comment and vote let me know what you think.


	12. Just a Hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just slight warning, there is smut in this chapter.

Sara's P.O.V

Y/N slaps my butt and giggles as I walk off toward Jungkook's bedroom. Biting my bottom lip, I stop outside for a moment knowing that he would still be beating himself up over what had just happened. I knock on the door and make my way in. I see him laying on his right side facing the window with his back towards me.

I let small sigh fall from my lips and go lay next to him. I wrap my arms around him snuggling closer to try and comfort him. “Koo?” I whisper feeling a single tear land on my the back of my hand. “Koo-baby, look at me” I whisper, stroking his hand. He soon turns on his left side facing me. His eyes red and puffy from crying. “Oh baby... it’s not your fault. It really isn’t.” I whisper placing my hand on his cheek wiping the tears away. "Yoonjae is safe. You are safe. We are safe, yeah?” I whisper pressing my lips to his in a slow kiss. 

“I know. But yoongi-hyung is upset. He couldn’t even look at me.” Jungkook says turning his face into the pillow clearly upset about the situation. “He will come around, baby. Your Noona will talk to him.” I reassure him. He looks back to me from the pillow he had buried his face in with his eyes still slightly swollen. “Yoongi is your brother and I know he's concerned about your well being, babe, but his own son, his son comes first. You can understand that, right?” I say drying the last bit of tears from his face and brushing his long hair back behind his ear.

Soon he smashes his lips on mine kissing me deep and passionately. His arms wrapped around me, as he moves closer to me. “Koo?” I whisper. He soon looks up at me smiles. Soon placing his hand around the back of my head, as he presses his lips back on mine slow passionate kiss. He trails light feather kisses down my neck.

Pulling me in closer to him, he intertwines his legs with mine to be full flush against me. I feel Jungkook take my shirt at the bottom hem slowly lifting it up, his hands grazing my bare skin as he takes my loose black shirt over my head and dropping it on the floor. “Koo.” I moan feeling his hand on my breast as he massages the nipple. I arch my back trying to get closer to him as his hands worked my breast. 

I slowly move my hand further down, settling them in the top of the waistband of his joggers and giving them a tug as a hint to remove them. Jungkook shifts slightly as to help me in removing his joggers and slowly taking them off. He moans and I smile into the kiss. “Koo? Please.” I whisper. Lips still flush against his. “Only if you're sure, baby.” Jungkook whispers in my ear his warm breath tickling my skin.

“Yes. I want you.” I say smiling as he looks deep into my eyes. He nods and shifts to hove above me with hid hips pressed firmly to mine. I feel his hand slide over my waist and slowly pulls down the zipper on my denim shorts then skilfully popping the button with one hand, I bite my bottom lip feeling his hands slowly pull them off, his fingers grazing my skin again giving me goosebumps. 

I see him reaching for the drawer and open it, I smile as I press light feather kisses along his collar bone. I watch as he pulls out a condom and rips it open with his teeth. I soon feel his weight on me as he lowers himself. "Please. Koo." I beg feeling that I can't wait much longer.

I feel him slide his hand down my pussy slowly teasing me, making me moan as I press my lips against his in a deep passionate kiss. Wrapping my arms around him, my fingers grazing his back feeling him effortlessly slide himself inside.

"You feel so tight and good, baby." he whispers in my ear nibbling it as he slowly moves his hips against mine. I move with his rhythm feeling him hit my spot each time making me moan. I hear him grunting as he moves a little faster. 

I arch my back letting my hands graze his back as his thrusts get faster our moans filling the room. His lips trail along my jawline. "Fuck, baby." he moans his left hand on my breast and other hand on my clit making me feel like I'm on the edge. 

I feel tightness in the pit of my stomach, I knew I was so close. I knew Jungkook was as well. I press my lips against his kissing him deeply just then I see the door of Jungkook's door fling open.

“Oh!! Fuck. My bad. Shit I should learn to knock.” I hear y/n and look to see her hiding her face and turning her back to us. I hide my face in Jungkook's bare shoulder wrapping my arms around him. I look back over at Y/N who has shut the door and locked it feeling my face heat up. Y/N walks closer to us picking our clothes up and throws them at both me and Jungkook. “I thought I told you to give him a hug for me but...... this works too.” Y/N says to me chuckling and clearly not upset with Jungkook. I nod burying my face again in Jungkook’s shoulder. "You two get dressed." Y/N starts and looks back to me. "Could you check on your brothers and the kids? Y'all make sure to put your own clothes back on... you know how they can get if they notice just one tiny thing different."

“Koo-honey, yoongi needs you for a minute. I’ll let you both get dressed and straighten up” Y/N says as she closes the door behind her. I look up at Jungkook knowing my face was red. “Did Y/N really just walk in on us???” I whisper.

I hear him giggle and soon give a little thrust of his hips, making me moan. “Please let me cum, baby.” I moan feeling his lips smile against my skin and with another thrust of his hips I'm cumming, and I knew he was close. With a few deep, fast thrusts he releases and we both ride out our orgasms pressing his lips on mine in deep passionate kiss. 

“We should get dressed. Noona will be waiting. ” Jungkook says in my ear as he nibbles it. I nod feeling him move and slowly pull out of me. I press my lips against his and smile “I love you.” I whisper but soon as those words came out, Jungkook stayed quite. I bite my bottom lip while getting dressed and straightening my hair out. “I best go see what my brothers are doing.” I say as I walk toward the door. I soon feel Jungkook grab my wrist and spin me around. 

“I love you too, baby.” he says wrapping his arms around me, kissing me once again. The door opens and I see Y/n with a grin on her face. “Ready? Not like I was eavesdropping or anything....” she asks looking at Jungkook. I look at him and smile “we can finish this later baby.” I whisper with a wink. And walk past y/n who is standing in the door giggling as the fashion show my brother, Bambam has struck up with the kids has started in the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am back and i have a new book. yes this is Book two of Secrets out i hope you all will enjoy this comment tell me what you think and vote :D


End file.
